HET Songfic: Some Type of Way
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: Sometimes, an open relationship is a lifeboat, one wished would sink.


**Tittle:** Songfic: Some Type of Way

**Song:** Some Type of Way by Marsha Ambrosius

**Author:** Perverted Priestess 69

**Fandom:** BLEACH

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Tatsuki, Ikkaku x Tatsuki

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, HET

**Summary:** Sometimes, an open relationship is a lifeboat one wished would sink.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH, Kubo Tite-sama does, I also make NO money from this, I do it because I enjoy it, plain and simple. Some Type of Way is the sole property of Marsha Ambrosius and associates.

Feel some type of way 3x

Shit is in the way...

**Verse**

It's getting to me now

The tensions getting worst

We're unable to face the consequences, we deserve

Cuz you made up your mind

You left the club with her

And I told you it was cool, to see some other girls

But now my eyes are green

They've been that way since birth

But jealousy in them, being a fool, just made it worse

But I promised myself, to always keep it cool

But I woke up this morning, and I wasn't laying here, next to you...

**Chorus**

But I feel some type of way, yeah

I feel some type of way, about it

You only love me, when you wanna get some

But I feel some type of way, about it

You been playing, the same game, for too long

But I feel some type of way, about it

I'm getting tired of sharing you, with her

This whole shit is in the way

I feel some type of way...

**Verse**

You got to do your thing

I knew it from the start

I gave you your space, you went away, now, we're apart

Cuz you don't wanna commit

You said you weren't with it

But got mad, when I ain't got back, and saw I was fucking one of your friends

And now you're going crazy

You really get to breakin' shit

Including my heart, I thought I was getting ready to make it

But I promised myself, to always keep it cool

But I woke up this morning, and I wasn't laying here, next to you...

**Chorus Repeat**

Way...

She stood in the early morning light of the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Butterflies dancing angrily to get this over. She looked down at the letter and resolved herself to its delivery. Through the hall she moves with all intent until she get's to Ichigo's locker. She opens the it and places the the blue envelope against the wall where he's sure to see it, knowing him, he'd simply lay his shoes on the letter and the opportunity would be missed. This way that doesn't happen. She closes the door and looks one last time before walking off.

The chance meeting between her and Ichigo is missed by a matter of mere seconds, but I'm sure she'd rather have it that way. As Ichigo readies himself for the day he grabs his slippers and exchanges them for his gym shoes. He notices the letter. He looks around to see if anyone who left it may have lingered but the other students are doing their own things. He moves in close to his locker as he reads it to hide it from plain view. His eyes grow wide at it content. Today, Ichigo's day won't be good at all.

Today, Ichigo is getting dumped.

Hey Ichigo,

I was hesitant to write this but if I'm ever going to get some balance of my emotions, this had to be done. Sleeping with one's best friend, is not always the best move one should make. Although, we already loved each other Ichigo, so why would I feel there was anything to fear, from you. We make each other laugh, comfort each other, when we feel pain. So yeah, it was what seemed for both of us at the time, the most natural thing. Kissing you was sweet, romantic, funny and down right sexy. You laughing at anything was always a turn on, because you didn't do it as much after your mother passed and with you, I could just be.

Now though, that things have changed. New people are in the picture and I can't seem to get anytime with you. And when we finally do, you tell me you can't commit. Cool! You got to do your thing, and I knew that from the start. I'd see you less and less until me seeing your face was limited to class and club activities. Even then, you'd leave the club with Rukia, so where exactly does that leave me?

I didn't even get to see you during lunch, which really threw me! I mean, how do you disappear from my life after a damn semester? Oh yeah, except the sex, that didn't stop, did it? I promised myself, to always keep it cool. And I was doing pretty good up until now, but I woke up this morning and I wasn't laying here next to you. Well damnit, I feel some type of way about it! And I can't keep doing this with you. This whole shit is in the way. I can't keep letting you inside my heart and only on your terms.

Now more than ever, I have to stop this. It's getting to me now, the tensions getting worse. Right now, we're unable to face the consequences, we deserve, I'm at as much at fault as you are. I was the one who told you it was cool, to see some other girls. I gave you your space, you went away, now we're apart. At the same time you act like you're innocent and that's just not true.

You've showed your very worst part to me. You only love me when you wanna get some and I'm sick and tired of sharing you with her. First, Rukia ends up running away, you chase after her, then you're gone from Karakura Town, for who knows how long and without a word, to me or anyone for that matter. Then, Orihime runs off and you're fast after her! Do you even care how any of that made feel? But now, my eyes are green, they've been that way since birth but jealousy in them, being a fool, just makes it worse!

Then, you got mad, I ain't got back and saw I was with your friend, Ikkaku. Then you wanna get crazy? You don't have a right, to be mad! REMEMBER? YOU COULDN'T COMMIT! REMEMBER! You said, ""You wasn't with it!" remember THAT! You get to breaking shit, that's including MY HEART, I thought, I was getting ready to make! But I woke up this morning, and I wasn't laying here next to YOU! It's not fair, Ichigo! And I'm not fucking doing it anymore! I still love you as a friend, but as a lover, I'll never fucking forgive you, for this! I'll support you a much as I can, but my heart belongs to him now. You can't have it, you can't have me, not anymore.

So, this is goodbye! I hope to see my friend again, someday soon!

Love,

Tatsuki

It's now 4th period and lunch is coming up. Ichigo has been watching Tatsuki the whole class. He read that letter through every period, up until now. He even told Ishida about it, to which replied "You, should have foreseen this coming, Kurosaki. After all, you deserve it." He scowled in protest but his attention was always on Tatsuki.

The clock sounds, and in an instant he's out of his desk and over to her. There eyes meet and he can't see anything in them. Her demeanor is so... different. He can't read her at all. She gives him an eying interest, knowing he's here because of her letter.

"Tatsuki, hey! Can we go somewhere to talk?" He asked holding her letter in his hand.

"Do you realize, this is the first time in almost a year, I've seen you at lunch?" She asked with a chuckle. "But to answer your question, I'm busy."

"Tatsuki." A voice called from the class doorway. They both looked up to see Ikkaku standing there, coming to meet with her for lunch. He eyed Ichigo knowing what was going on.

"Be right there, Ikkaku!" She said with a warm smile. As she adjusted her book bag, she pulled an oversize bento out. It was enough for two and Ichigo knew, it was no use. She turned her attention back to Ichigo for the moment.

"Yeah, Ichigo. About the letter... I meant every word. So you see, there's no need to talk. Nothing's going to change. So, I'll see you around." She said evenly as she walked away.

The look on Ichigo's face was indescribable. Ishida, who had been watching the entire time, had seen Ichigo reduce hollows in one fail swoop. He's seen Ichigo conquer great feats, and now, he's watched Ichigo cast a look of defeat he'd never seen in his friend's face before. Knowing this was a battle, he was destine to lose.

END TRANSMISSION...

**A/N:** Well, was that a dear john letter or what? Now, I'm not sure how I feel about the way this rolls out! I guess I feel some type of way about _**Some Type of Way.**_ This story went through some changes. It was suppose to be a first person narrative, then it turned into a Dear John letter, then some odd hybrid narrative and above is the end result! Then, it was giving me all types of time line issues between Rukia and Orihime! Geeze! Y'all tell me you think about it. Thanx!


End file.
